Diary of Darkness
by Vampire I No Drama
Summary: Bethany is a great and powerful nerd and a virgin and a witch that is occasionally possessed by the dark fires of the underworld. When she blacks out for 3 whole days she wakes up to find Mystic falls nearly burned to the ground, her memory set back at least 3 months and pregnant! What will the Founders Council do with her, what happened to the evil forces and who is the FATHER?


**Author's Note: This is my first Vampire Diaries fiction YAY! so I would appreciate lots of R&Rs. This will mostly be an OC story but I do plan on putting in a love intrest for the OC with one lucky main character! But that's not till later if I don't lose my mojo for this one.**

* * *

It was like I was watching this terrifying horror movie thru the eyes of the killer as they ripped thru everything and everyone I knew in pure black and white high definition. As it got worse and faster I started shouting for it to stop. It had to stop. I had to stop it NOW! All of a sudden I was taring my head above the waters of unconsiness coted in cold sweat. The harowing detains flew off in an instant and I was left being strangled by the uncirtenty.

The first thing I relized was that I was tucked into a vary comfortable bed, but it wasn't mine. In fact I was in a vary good looking bedroom that I didn't recognize at all. Someone was grasping at my shoulders and telling me to calm down. It looked like Bonnie Bennate. What the hell was she doing here? My head was spining and all I could understand of what she was trying to tell me was that everything was ok and that I woun't have to worry about it ever again. At first I had no clue what she was talking about. I asked about the date. It took a second but I was able to infure that it had been three days since I was last concise. THREE DAYS?

I had never had a black out that bad before, not even close. The longest I ever lost controle was a few hours. Really bad things happend if I blacked out for so much as 10 mins. People were talking outside. I herd something along the lines of; "She's a threat." from a man's voice and "She needs to awnser for what she's done to this town!" from most likly the Sharif. At that Bonnie stormed out into the hallway and started scolding them in a low voice. I was getting scared. What the hell did I do? Apperently it was bad enough to be taken to jail for ever if the Sharif was here practicly clawing at the door to drag me away. I wanted to get away but I couln't. I had no idea what happend and I knew it was nothing I would ever be able to walk away from.

It was a pretty heated argument and all I could really do was sit and gather my strangth before I would have to face the death march. My limbs felt like twisted, brittle brances that were streatched and squeezed. What ever Bonnie ment by me not having to worry about it ever again must have been working because I could barly feel the dark power at all. Did it exaust it's self or something? The argument outside the bedroom was showing no signs of calming down but I need to know. I got up and opend the door.

They all had left the hallway and were downstairs but their angry voices hit me like a shower of icy water as I left the bedroom. After a few second I realized what a kid I felt like, but then again considering my histoy this really wasn't anything new. It had just been a really long time. There was a lot more people then I thought. The whole Founders Council, most of my family that I knew of, a squad of police and several of my classmates who ware all people I never botherd to hang out with. I didn't expect to have a friend among the crowd of angry viligers. I was still weary of Bennet. Before I got too terrified by them I just told my self to 'screw it' and get what I came for. "What did I do?"

My family already looked like they were at my funiral, the police and the Founder's Council looked like they were ready to burn me at the stake and my classmates looked at me like I was freaking Freddy Cruger. I wasn't here to deal with them, I wanted to deal with me. I raised my eyebrows and my hands flexed out of impatiance. They all wanted to say something but couln't decide who would go first apprently. The Sharif was about to shoot me down first but this wasn't Lucis's Star Wars anymore. "Don't tell me I don't have a right to be asking the questions here because I am and I WANT. TO. KNOW. WHAT. HAPPEND." They just would not move. I was getting insulted. Finally Bennet spoke up. "You kind of whent evil, dark and crazy and ended up setting the whole town on fire." She really seemed to feel bad for me which was nice since she appeard to be the only one that could get that I had absolutly no controle over my actions when I went under. But I still had to know what I did. "Did I kill anyone." I scowled down at them. I wanted to see just how much they wanted me to die.

"Lots of people were hurt but miraculously no one died." Caroline Forbes piped right up like it was just some lucky fluck in a football game interupted by a gang of phycos. I was both shocked and compleatly confudled. The fires of hell consume me for three days and burns up the town and no one dies? I felt sick so I sat down. "So what's my sentansing?" I sighed and glared them down. I really had no idea what could be done much less what the hell they were going to come up with.


End file.
